Skip a Beat!
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: Whenever she saw him, her heart would always feel so warm inside. He was really special to her, and she really loved him. Everyday, she would take a picture of him, as a small keepsake about him! Now all she has to do, is to tell him how much she really loves him...Shindou Takuto/Yamana Akane


**A/N: ...So this oneshot is kinda sudden, cause I suddenly thought of this just now XD seriously...so yeah, disclaimer...?**

**Shindou: ...==;;;**

**Now say the disclaimer, Shin-sama~ :3**

**Shindou: Inazuma Eleven GO does not belong to hetainazumapony...well, we all know that...==;;;**

**Oh, and this oneshot's kinda...rushed? I dunno...really...title is really random...**

* * *

_SNAP!_

Yamana Akane giggled as she took another picture of her favourite Raimon captain, who was giving some strategy information to his two friends, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Kirino Ranmaru. The captain's name is Shindou Takuto, who is also known for being a great pianist in the school.

"I got another picture of Shin-sama, hooray for me~" the manager squealed, right at the point of jumping up and down in joy.

It was just another normal day in Raimon Junior High. The soccer club decided to go practice to strengthen their skills. As usual, everyone was doing what they were supposed to do. The managers cheered for the boys, the players dribbled the ball around, passing it to the others, and the coaches and their advisor watched everything.

As this went on and on, Shindou observed his friends, trying to find their strengths and weaknesses in the field. As the captain, he had to be very tactical with everything. It was also needed to help the team get better.

But little did the captain know about the quiet and shy manager, who was actually 'squeeing' and probably fangirling; this leads her to take more pictures of him. Everyone who saw this just watched her, while the only two people who were concerned about this—Sorano Aoi and Seto Midori—just sweat dropped at the girl's actions.

"You must really like Shindou-san, right Akane-san?" Aoi asked her.

Akane looked at the younger manager and gave her a keen smile, "Of course I do, Aoi-chan~ Shin-sama is best captain~"

And Akane went back to taking more pictures, mostly from Shindou who was now busy talking to Matsukaze Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke, two first years from the soccer club.

Midori sighed at her best friend, "Ahh, Akane…you really love Shindou, don't you?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

An hour later, everyone in the team was busy changing up back to their school uniforms. It was tiring day of practice, really worth it! They were all excited that they can finally go home, and the fact that some of them had some errands to run once they got back home.

"So, what are you going to do when you go home Shinsuke?" Tenma asked his short friend.

"Oh, just do some chores back at home! And tomorrow, I'm planning to go to the carnival with my cousins!" Shinsuke blurted out in a joyous tone.

Tenma sighed, "Awww, I want to go to the carnival! But Aki-nee said I have to help her because she has a party tomorrow with…Fuyuka-san, Haruna-san and Natsumi-san…"

From another side of the room, Kariya was busy chuckling quietly, holding a small box in one hand. No one really noticed that he was there, but just then…someone walked behind him.

"Kariya, what are you doing?! And what is with that box?!" the voice asked in an unpleased tone.

The younger boy turned around to see Kirino looking at him with a discontented look. His arms crossed and his foot tapping at the ground every ten seconds. Kariya just glanced at him, rolled his eyes when he saw him, and went back to laugh even more.

Kirino didn't like this, not one bit! He noticed that the young boy was holding a box, who knows what's inside it! It could be filled with sneezing powder, or pen ink, or chocolates which can cause you a trip to the bathroom, anything at all!

"Kariya, show me what you have in your hand…NOW!" Kirino commanded.

Kariya rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right~"

"Tsch, show it to me now or else I'll—GAH!"

Before thinking twice, Kariya pushed Kirino away and started to make a run for it. The pink-haired boy chased after him, his eyes filled with rage and targeting the mischievous junior.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Shindou watched as his best friend chased his junior. It was actually pretty funny to see the both of them do such funny antics and moments. He stifled a laugh at this event.

After he finished dressing up to his school uniform and saying his goodbyes to his friends for the day, he walked his way home. But he felt something odd around him, like someone was watching him walk…a stalker maybe?

He turned around, only to find no one behind him.

"Weird, I'm really sure that someone is behind me…"

He decided to shrug it off and continue walking his way again. But again, he felt something odd and turned around him. No one was behind him again.

"Hmm…"

He went back walking and this time, he had to surprise his 'stalker'. So after five minutes, he turned around unexpectedly, finding out that the one who was following is Yamana Akane!

"A-Ah!" the girl shrieked.

The girl hid behind the street lamp, afraid that the Raimon captain might have to scold him for following him. But no, instead, Shindou chuckled at this. This caused the girl to blush and make her heart race. It was beating faster than before.

"Haha, don't hide Akane. It's just me, Shindou Takuto…" the boy reassured to the girl.

The girl didn't move from her hiding spot. She stayed put, not wanting to move. Her face was now beet red right now; she didn't want him to see her like this!

"N-No, Shin-sama! Don't come any closer!" the girl protested.

Shindou rolled his eyes and without thinking twice, he placed a hand on Akane and pulled her closer to him. This made Akane blush harder than before, and her heart to skip a beat each time! Her mind started to cloud and her whole body was heating up all because Shindou was close to her…too close!

"What's wrong, Akane?" the Raimon captain asked him.

Akane puffed her cheeks, "Y-You're too close…Shin-sama!"

Shindou paused for a moment, and he looked at what he was doing. It was like he was already hugging her! His cheeks reddened slightly and he pulled away from her.

Then Shindou noticed the camera that Akane was clinging on her hands. He always wondered what she does with that camera she always held on to.

"Akane…"

"Yes, Shin-sama…?"

Shindou paused for a moment to take a deep breath.

"You know, I'm always curious about your camera…from what I hear from my teammates, you take pictures with it. You never show them to me so, can I see?"

Immediately, Akane went frantic about this and slowly backed away from him. She squeaked out that he couldn't see the contents because it was 'confidential'. But this ended up making Shindou even more curious.

"Please?"

"N-No! Sh-Shin-sama, I can't because I…"

"You, what?"

"I…I…well, it's because I…"

Walking in front of him, she turned on her camera and showed to him the pictures that were inside. Some of them consisted of the teammates playing around, the whole team, but mostly it was about—

"It's full of me…" Shindou murmured under his breath.

Akane blushed, turned her head away and murmured something under her breath.

"I love you, Shin-sama…"

Shindou didn't hear her properly.

"You…what?"

"I-I…I love you…Shin-sama!-! Ngggh!" Akane felt frustrated and used her hands to cover her blushing face. She didn't want the love of her life to see her so nervous around him.

Suddenly, she felt something warm grab her hand and hold onto it tightly. She looked up, only to find Shindou smiling at her. He beamed at her, giving her such a bright and joyous feeling around her.

"Well, I love you too…Akane…you're pretty cute, actually…"

And he kissed her cheek, causing her cheeks flush a bright red and her heart to skip a beat! She felt so happy, really…happy.

"Shin-sama, I love you~"

* * *

**A/N: It's amusing how a friend of mine wanted to read something a while back but I was too lazy to write during the afternoon...XD anyways, I really have to sleep now, cause I have school tomorrow so yeah...I don't wanna go but I...this...well...**

**Shindou: You what?**

**...Nevermind...next up, I have no idea! Although, I've been thinking of some RanMasa fanfic ideas XDD**

**Kirino: WHAT.**

**Kariya: YAY~**

**Kirino: OI!**

**Shindou: ...Reviews are really appreciated...;;;**


End file.
